pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chika Moroei
|name = |katakana = 諸映千歌 |romaji = Moroei Chika |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = SING MY SONG |brand = Folk from Symphonata! |manager = Skatt |birthday = July 26 |Zodiac = Leo |seiyuu = Wakabayashi Naomi (Jpn) Britt McKillip (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#fb7956) }} Moroei Chika (諸映千歌) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a well-known, talented actress. She is voiced by Wakabayashi Naomi (若林直美) in Japanese and Britt McKillip in English. She is a member of Jewliner. Biography The popular actress has become an idol of Symphonata Productions! Chika can portray any role you give her. Protagonist, antagonist, she can do it all. She likes to make people happy through her acting and live shows and dreams to go to Hollywood someday. Character Description History and Background Chika's parents died when she was young and the cause of their death are currently unknown. She was adopted by two talented movie actors and cared for her very much like their own daughter. Wanting to be like her adoptive parents, Chika volunteers to undergo lessons on becoming an actress and pursues a dream to enter Hollywood. She was also aware of her biological parents' lost but doesn't seem to hold any anxiety about the issue as she was thankful that she ended up with a nice and caring couple. Chika wanted to expand her career so she became an idol. She was invited Hanabi to join her unit, which she agrees. Appearance Chika has fair skin and a feminine appearance with large, soft pink eyes. Her matching colored hair is shoulder length and worn with a light blue ribbon, while her bangs are thick and pointed, framing her face. Personality Chika is a humble and level-head teenage girl who speaks in a formal manner. She doesn't stand out among her peers but will do her best every now and then. She is also content about what she has now, not asking more and is not that passionate about being a Divine Idol than her teammates. This causes the people around her to worry as she is not honest about her opinions most of the time. Nonetheless, she will do anything to make other people happy, even if it doesn't interest her. Hobbies and Skills Chika is good at acting and can perform a variety of roles. She is also good at making perfumes and doing hairstyles. She volunteers to be the hairstylist of her fellow idols. Etymology Moroei (諸映): Moro (諸) means various while ei (映) means movie. Together, her surname means various movies, a possible reference to the fact she can star in various movies of various roles. Chika (千歌): Chi (千) means thousand while uta (歌) means song. Relationships Hanabi Hibiki Hanabi is Chika's teammate and best friend. Shin Kisaragi Shin is Chika's other teammate and best friend. Statistics Lives *Chika's Debut Live Coords *Fantasy Maid Coord *Super Cyalume Jewliner Coord Making Dramas *Lights, Camera, Action! Let's Film This~ Quotes *''Lights, Camera, Action!'' **Call and response Trivia *Chika is associated with chopping boards as he uses this as means of self-defense. *Chika is the only member of Jewliner who did not came from a foreign country. Gallery Official Art= IMG_20170517_014943.jpg |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Members of Jewliner